Jorah Mormont
Jorah Mormont is a major character in the first and second seasons. He is played by starring cast member Iain Glen and debuts in the series premiere. Ser Jorah is an exiled Westerosi lord living amongst the Dothraki in Essos. He is known as Jorah the Andal for his Westerosi origins. He has sworn fealty to his fellow exile Daenerys Targaryen. He has developed strong and unrequited feelings for her. Biography Background Jorah Mormont is a knight from Westeros who has fled from his homeland and is living in exile in the Free Cities. He is the son of Jeor Mormont, Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. He is the former Lord of Bear Island of House Mormont (a vassal of House Stark), losing his status as a lord for disgracing his house by trying to sell poachers into slavery to pay his debts. He was trying to raise money to satisfy the expensive tastes of his wife Lynesse Hightower. They have become estranged in exile.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Targaryen - Jorah Mormont entry Season 1 Whilst living in Pentos, Ser Jorah Mormont becomes known to Magister Illyrio Mopatis and he is invited to the wedding of Princess Daenerys Targaryen to Khal Drogo of the Dothraki. Jorah's ability to speak the Dothraki language is deemed of value to Daenerys, Drogo and Viserys. Jorah offers his fealty to Viserys, calling him 'the true king', and this is accepted. He also gives Daenerys several books of stories and histories about Westeros, for which Daenerys is thankful. Ser Jorah then accompanies Viserys and Daenerys on their way to Vaes Dothrak."Winter is Coming" Whilst traveling to Vaes Dothrak, Ser Jorah tells Viserys that he lost his home because he sold some poachers into slavery and Eddard Stark wanted to execute him for breaking the law. He fled instead. Viserys dismisses this as foolishness, saying such things will be tolerated under his rule. Mormont is less certain that this will happen."The Kingsroad" Ser Jorah is impressed by Daenerys's growing ability to command, to the point where he pointedly ignores a suicidal order from Viserys in favor of Daenerys's commands. Jorah talks to Daenerys's bodyguard Rakharo and helps him learn some Westerosi words to better serve her. Jorah and Rakharo also swap their opinions on the value of swords and armors versus the arakh and some personal information: Jorah states that his father is a man of great honor and integrity, and that Jorah's disgrace betrayed him. When Jorah learns that Daenerys is pregnant, he orders a goat slaughtered and prepared as a meal to celebrate and rides to the nearby Free City of Qohor."Lord Snow" It is later revealed that he sent information to Lord Varys in King's Landing about Daenerys's pregnancy."The Wolf and the Lion" Arriving at Vaes Dothrak, Daenerys asks Jorah if he thinks the Dothraki could retake the Seven Kingdoms for her House. Jorah points out the difficulties of persuading them to cross the Narrow Sea, but believes success possible if that could be accomplished and if King Robert was foolish enough to meet them in open battle. He says that if their opponents retreated behind stone walls, the Dothraki would not be able to root them out. They move to discussing Jorah's background and he admits to selling poachers as slaves to raise money for his expensive wife. When Daenerys asks him where his wife is, Jorah replies that she is with another man in another place."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" In King's Landing, Eddard Stark learns that Jorah Mormont is Varys's agent and spy in Daenerys's retinue. He puts little faith in Jorah's information that Daenerys is pregnant, considering him a traitor who will say anything for a royal pardon. However, King Robert and his council are adamant that his information can be relied on and order the assassination of Daenerys."The Wolf and the Lion" Jorah translates for the benefit of Viserys during the ceremony where Daenerys eats a stallion's heart. When Viserys slips away, Jorah follows and finds him trying to steal Daenerys's three dragon eggs. Viserys accuses Jorah of having desires for his sister, but Jorah still stops him leaving, using a variation of the motto of his house, "Yet here I stand." Viserys backs down and leaves without the eggs. Later, when Viserys threatens Daenerys, Jorah tries to stop him. When Drogo executes Viserys with a pot of molten gold, he urges Daenerys to look away, but she refuses."A Golden Crown" Jorah accompanies Daenerys and her handmaidens to the market. He receives a message from Varys confirming his pardon, but realizes a wineseller is trying to poison Daenerys. He intervenes and prevents the assassination, saving Daenerys. Drogo rewards his loyalty with a fine horse before vowing to invade and seize the Seven Kingdoms in vengeance."You Win or You Die" Ser Jorah accompanies Daenerys as the khalasar raids the lands of Lhazar. When Daenerys orders that Dothraki warriors are to be prevented from raping the local women, Ser Jorah helps carry out the order, upsetting the Dothraki. He witnesses the fight between Drogo and Mago, Drogo wins but takes a small wound.The Pointy End As Drogo's condition worsens, Ser Jorah fears for the chaos that will be unleashed if he dies. Daenerys is shocked to learn that her unborn son will be killed in the resulting power struggle as different bloodriders fight to succeed Drogo. Jorah suggests they leave quietly and try to get to Asshai, where there is a port, but Daenerys refuses and begs the Lhazareen witch, Mirri Maz Duur, to help Drogo with blood magic. She agrees. When Drogo's bloodrider Qotho tries to halt the ceremony, Ser Jorah stops him with his sword. They fight and the younger Dothraki swiftly gains the upper hand through his superior agility, but his arakh is unable to penetrate Jorah's heavy armor, allowing Jorah to kill him. Daenerys is injured in the fracas, so Jorah takes her into Drogo's tent to seek Duur's aid."Baelor" Jorah is with Daenerys when she wakes the next morning. She learns that her son was stillborn, badly malformed, and that Drogo is alive but comatose, whilst the khalasar has scattered to the winds. Duur admits that she orchestrated Drogo's condition and the death of Daenerys's son as vengeance for the destruction of her village. Daenerys ends Drogo's suffering by smothering him with a pillow. She builds a funeral pyre for Drogo, burns Duur alive and puts her dragon eggs in the flames. Ser Jorah tries and fails to stop Daenerys stepping onto the pyre as well. Jorah and Daenerys's remaining servants stand vigil all night until the fire finally burns out. In the ashes they find Daenerys unhurt with three newly-hatched dragons. A stunned Jorah drops to his knees and proclaims Daenerys his queen and liege, using the Dothraki declaration of undying loyalty, "Blood of my blood.""Fire and Blood" Season 2 :Main: Jorah Mormont Season 2 Ser Jorah crosses the Red Waste with Daenerys and her khalassar. After Dany's mare, Drogo's first gift to her, dies of exhaustion, she wonders where should they go and what can she do against starvation. Jorah reminds her that returning either to Lhazar or to the Dothraki sea would mean their death and the loss of her dragons at the hands of either the Lhazareen or another khalassar. He also reminds her that she must remain strong for her people's sake. She tells him that he is her strength and then sends her bloodriders to scout ahead on their three remaining horses."The North Remembers" The khalasar sit amidst the heat as they wait for the scouts. Jorah notices a horse approaching and rouses Daenerys. The mount is riderless and covered in bright red war paint. Jorah notices blood dripping from a saddlebag and opens it to find the head of Rakharo and his severed braid inside. Jorah warns Daenerys not to look, but she insists. She asks Jorah who killed Rakharo and he speculates it might have been another khalasar, possibly Khal Pono or Khal Jhaqo, who are opposed to a woman leading a khalasar. Daenerys vows that they will like it less when she is done with them."The Night Lands" Kovarro returns to the camp. Daenerys notices that he has changed mounts and he reveals that he was given a new horse by the Thirteen, the elders of Qarth. He reports that on hearing of her dragons the Thirteen have invited Daenerys to the city. Daenerys asks Jorah what he knows of Qarth and he tells her that the desert around it is known as the Garden of Bones because it is littered with the remains of travellers who have been refused entry to the city."Garden of Bones" Jorah and the rest of the khalasar reach Qarth. The khalasar is met by the Thirteen with distrust and are denied entry, to which Daenerys reacts in anger, despite Jorah's warning her to be careful. Nevertheless, Xaro Xhoan Daxos, one of the Thirteen, intervenes on behalf of Daenerys and her people, who are admitted into the city. Xaro holds a reception for Daenerys and her people in the gardens of his home. Jorah prevents the dothraki from stealing from their host. Daenerys and Jorah are perturbed by the tricks of the warlock Pyat Pree, who invites Daenerys to visit the House of the Undying. The masked woman Quaithe delivers an enigmatic warning to Jorah about Daenerys's need for protection from those who lust after her dragons. Xaro offers to fund Daenerys's invasion of Westeros in exchange for her hand in marriage. Later, she seeks Jorah's advice about the proposal and he cautions against accepting financial aid. He suggests that she will be able to win her throne should she reach Westeros with just a single ship. He reveals his depth of feeling for her and while she accepts his counsel she does not reciprocate."The Ghost of Harrenhal" While Jorah is away seeking a ship Daenerys appeals to members of the Thirteen for aid. She is refuted and returns to Xaro's home to find that Irri and several of her guards have been murdered and the dragons stolen."The Old Gods and the New" Jorah rushes back to her when he hears the news and she asks him to help find them. He speaks with Quaithe, who warns him that Daenerys is with the thief. He finds her being confronted by Pyat Pree who has taken the dragons to the House of the Undying. Jorah tries to kill him but only succeeds in dispelling one of his many magical copies. Xaro has proclaimed himself king of Qarth and worked with Pree to steal the dragons."A Man Without Honor" Jorah finds Daenerys refuge in a disused square. He counsels fleeing the city on the ship that he has found but Daenerys insists on reclaiming her dragons, saying that they are her children. She reminds Jorah that she has magic of her own and he agrees to help her despite knowing they will be walking into a trap."The Prince of Winterfell" They are separated on arriving at the tower. Daenerys is able to overcome the warlock's spells and reunite with her dragons. Once they are together she commands them to breathe flame at the sorceror, killing him and allowing them to escape. They return to Xaro's home to confront him for his treachery and find him in bed with Doreah. They go to his vault, which proves to be empty, and lock Xaro and Doreah inside to die. They salvage enough valuables to buy a ship from amongst his possessions."Valar Morghulis" Appearances Family tree Image gallery Jorah-Mormont-game-of-thrones.png|Jorah riding with Drogo's khalasar in "Lord Snow." Dany-jorah-market.png‎|Jorah foils the poisoning attempt in the markets of Vaes Dothrak in "You Win or You Die." Daenerys 2x05.png|Daenerys and Jorah meet with Pyat Pree in Qarth in "The Ghost of Harrenhal." Jorah 2x09.jpg|Jorah at Xaro's manse in "A Man Without Honor." Dany & Jorah 2x10.jpeg|A promotional image of Daenerys Targaryen and Jorah Mormont in "Valar Morghulis." Quotes In the books In the Song of Ice and Fire novels, Jorah is the son of Lord Jeor Mormont of Bear Island. Ser Jorah won honor in the Greyjoy Rebellion when he was one of the first through the breach during the storming of Pyke. For his valor, he won praise from King Robert Baratheon and a knighthood. With a strong, vigorous son ready to take over the lordship, Jeor decided to join the Night's Watch, where he rapidly rose to the rank of Lord Commander; leaving Jorah as Lord of Bear Island. Jorah married Lynesse Hightower, of the extremely powerful House Hightower of Oldtown, after winning a tournament to celebrate the victory of King Robert against the Greyjoy Rebellion in which Jorah wore Lynesse's favor. Lynesse was used to the riches and luxury of the second-largest city in Westeros, and found Bear Island primitive and rude. Jorah's attempts to please his wife led to him spending all of his money. He disgraced himself through behavior unbefitting a lord, by arresting poachers and selling them to slavers. Slavery is illegal in the Seven Kingdoms and has been for millennia. When Eddard Stark came to arrest Jorah, he and Lynesse fled across the Narrow Sea to the Free City of Lys, leaving his aunt Maege to become the ruling Lady of Bear Island. Jorah attempted to make his living as a sellsword, but was unable to provide an income acceptable to Lynesse. She left him and became a concubine to the merchant lord Tregar Oromollen. He is described as bald and "not a handsome man". See also * Jorah Mormont at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (major spoilers from the books). References de:Jorah Mormont es:Jorah Mormont Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:House Targaryen Category:Knights Category:House Mormont Category:Lords Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:House Targaryen Category:Knights Category:House Mormont Category:Lords